Life Does Get Better
by puckleberry4ever
Summary: Rachel was raped Who will pick up the pieces? Who will be her Knight and shining armor? Could it be Noah Puckerman ? Read to find out Rated M Also warnings and Friendships are inside I DO NOT OWN GLEE!
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys hope you like my story Also i can not update everyday so here's the info people:**

**WARNING: MENTIONS RAPE does take place in Season 2**

**Friendships: Quick and Puckleberry **

**Please Review Positive or Negative! Here's the chapter:**

* * *

He walked down the hall drinking his soda looking for Quinn.

" Hey Quinn." He says walking up to his friend

" Hey Puck." She says with a smile.

" So-." he was cut off when someone run's into.

_Puck Pov,_

" What the fuck." i yell turning around to see Who crashed into me

" Im sorry." The person says after a second i realize it was Rachel She was wearing all black like she has for 3 months before i can say anything she run's down the hall.

" Quinn i gotta go." i say giving her a quick hug and I follow Rachel on the down low When i finally get closer i see her sitting in the auditorium on the piano bench getting ready to play a song and she starts.

Step one – you say, "We need to talk."  
He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God, he hears you  
And I pray to God, he hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

How to save a life

She starts to sob after she is done. What happened to the Rachel Berry i know? and Love? yes i Noah Puckerman am Hopelessly in love with Rachel Berry.

_Rachel Pov,_

I lay there crying. Im freaking Screwed up i was Raped and Now im Pregnant this so fucking messed up on so many levels.

" Hey You Okay?" Noah asks sitting next to me i didn't even here him walk in.

" Just Peachy." i say wiping away my tears as i sit up.

" You know your late for your first class right?" he asks looking at me with Worry in his eyes

" Okay." i say not really caring

" What's wrong?" he asks looking at me

" Nothing and i there was why would you care Puck?" i sneer at him he flinches at his nickname

" Because i want to be your friend." he says simply

" We were never friends before." i say mocking him i could see the hurt in his eyes.I grab myself and leave him there.

_Noah Pov,_

Im Going to find out whats wrong with Rachel no matter what it takes.I start to think as i listen to my ipod.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

* * *

**So Hope you liked it please Review**

**1 song how to save a life by Fray **

**2 Pain By three days grace**

**Also it will be better next chapter**

**Spoilers Next chapter- you will find out who Raped Rachel and Noah will start trying too have Rachel open up**

**Until Next time im Puckleberry4ever **

**Peace Out!**


	2. Noah finds out

**Sorry i have been making you guys wait iv been busy on tumblr glad you like my story so far also here are the spoliers:**

**you will find out who raped Rachel and Noah will try to have Rachel open up.**

* * *

_Rachel pov,_

i walk in the house with a frown i miss my dad's there never home. i log on myspace to put on a video of me singing that's one thing i still post videos to my space.i look threw songs and pick the best one.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

when im done i start to cry and shut of the camera and post in a matter of minutes there is a million one cult my eye.

_Noah__ pov,_

when i log on to myspace there is a like million comments on Rachel's song.

Santana lopez: shut the hell up hobbit no one wants to here you sing.

Finn Hudson: Stop being over dramatic just because i wont date you.

Brittany Perice: my cat sings better then you and im prettier then you

Mercedes Jones: someone needs to stop singing

Kurt Hummel: Diva

David Karosky: Berry just freaking go die no one wants you here

that one made my heart stop karosky is going to get it tomorrow.i type in a comment

Noah Puckerman: Shut the hell up she sings better then all of you your just jealous cause she is getting out of this cow holes

i feel satisfied and decide to call Rachel because i sill have her number. _me _**Rachel**

**hello**

_hey berry its me puck_

**hi Noah what can i do for you?**

_can i come over ?_

**why? where not friends puck.**

_i want to be your friend _

**why?**

_who wouldn't want to be your friend._

**everyone Noah i have no friends everyone hates me.**

_that's not true i like you_

**whatever your just going to hurt me like everyone else**

_no i wont let me in Rachel ill never hurt you._

**fine come over if u want just for a ****little**

_okay be over in a bit._

_Rachel pov,_

i see Noah's car pull out front.

" hey rach." he says getting out

" Hi Noah." i say when he tries to give me a hug i panic

" DON'T TOUCH ME." i scream in his face as he looks at me shocked

" What's your problem?" he asks walking in the house.

" nothing." i lie straight threw my teeth and he could tell

" Bull shit you barley sing in glee and don't even fight for soul's what happen to you?" he asks more sternly.

" Nothing Noah do you want anything to drink?" i ask trying to change the subject

" Dont change the subject. now what's wrong if it's anyone at school ill pound there face in." he says witch makes me have a small smile.

" Nothing of your concern." i say lookig at the ground

" Rach." he says stepping closer

" don't come near me." i scream he starts to look angry.

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?" he screams and i back up

" Please dont hurt me Jesse." i didnt even realize i said that his eyes soften

" Did jesse hurt you?" he asks i nod

" im going to kill him for hurtig you what did he do?" he says looking angry

" he raped me." i say barley a whisper.

* * *

**hey people sorry about the cliffy it will get better i hope you liked it please review**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

**that is because of you by kelly clarkson**


	3. Perfect

**So hey my people sorry about the cliffy dont get me wrong i love Jesse on the show it's just i was going to make it karosky but then decided against it and i have a few questions:**

**Do you want Rachel to have a girl or boy?**

**how do you want her dad's to find out?**

**who do you want to find out next in Glee? **

* * *

_Noah Pov,_

I look at Rachel in shock how could Jesse do this? he is some sick scum she starts to shake violently.

" Say something Noah." she pleads still shaking

" I don't know what to say." i say softly sitting on the couch.

" Im scared." she says sitting next to me.

" Why?" i know its a stupid question it just slipped out.

" Because he said he would come back." she says with a few tears

" ill protect you." i say trying to comfort her..

" Im not just scared because of that." she says looking down what else could be wrong?

" why else?" i ask as she starts to sob

" Im Pregnant." she cries im going to kill st Jackass

" Im sorry Rachel how far along?" i ask softly

" 3 months." she says crying

" Are you keeping the baby?" i ask a little smile tugs on her lips

" Yes i don't want my baby growing up not knowing it's mother even if i was raped i love my baby." she says with a sad smile. i look at her stomach with a soft smile.

" May i ?" i ask motioning to her stomach.

" Of course." she says putting my hand on her stomach i could feel a spark when i touched her hand. you could feel a small bump it made me smile.

" Something great did come out of this." Rachel says as i take my hand away from her stomach

" Yah." i say with a small smile. watching as she walks in the kitchen

" So um do you want to stay for dinner?" she asks walking back in

" Sure." i say looking at her

" So what are we having?" i ask walking to the table

" Um vegan soup with crackers." she says going in the kitchen

" Cool." i say when the house phone rings

" Noah can you get that?" she asks from the kitchen

" Yah." i say as i get the phone the number was unknown

_Me_ **unknown **

**couldn't get enough of me Rachel could you?**

_who is this?_

**Jesse who is this and why are you at my girlfriends house?**

_it's Puck and she's not your girlfriend you know your one sick scum_

**What are you talking about ?**

_I know what you did to Rachel _

**What are you jealous? **

_your dead next time i see you _

**whatever Puckerman tell Rachel i said hi**

with that he hung up

" Noah was that Jesse?" she asks getting scared as she sets down the food on the table

" Yes but he cant hurt you im here and im not going any where." i say softly as i go to sit down

" Can you spend the night?" she asks eating her soup

" yah i just have to call ma." i say with a smile for the rest of dinner we were quite. i call my mom and she agrees.

_Rachel Pov,_

" Noah can you sing to me?" i ask as i sit on the couch he nods and gets his ipod out

Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)  
Make them like you instead.

So complicated,  
Look how we all make it.  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Oh oh)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

(Yeah! Oh!)  
I'm pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.

" You think im perfect?" i ask as he sings the final note

" i Know your Perfect." he says looking at me when we here a knock at the door. Noah answers it

" Why are you here?"

* * *

**Okay so hope you liked it also you choose whos at the door**

**Jesse**** or Finn Or Quinn**

**the song is fuckin perfect by Pink **

I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)

bye


	4. stand by you

**Hey Loves how are my lovely readers on this fine day? well i looked at the votes and i have made my decision of who's at the door also here are questions-**

**Do you want Rachel to have a girl or boy?**

**how do you want her dad's to find out?**

**who do you want to find out next in Glee?**

** so yah also hope you like my chappy..**

* * *

_Rachel Pov, _

I look at Quinn who is at my door looking confused

" Im here to see Rachel." she says simply i look at her with wide eyes

" Why?" i ask before Noah could say anything

" I want to be your friend." she blurts out i look at her how can she make my life a living hell for 2 years and then come here and say that.

" You never wanted to be before you just bully me." i sneer at her with Noah looking worried

" I dont anymore." she says with a frown

" Yah but you don't do anything about the bullying." i scream at her and walk in my house

" You better go" i here Noah say before shutting the door and walking up to me

" She was trying Rachel." he says softly as i stare at him

" I Know." i say quietly as he sits next to me on the couch

" Then why did you yell at her?" he asks looking at me

" I don't know i just have trust issues." i admit a small smile forms on his lips

" Ill help you get threw this." he says softly

" What if you leave like everyone else?" i snap at him

" I wont Rachel Barbra Berry i swear for the rest of my life im going to guard you so im not going any where." he says with passion but i could of swore at the end i heard a because i love you but that cant be Noah Puckerman loving me? stuff like that does not happen

" Okay." i say giving him a hug he smiles at me it made my stomach get tingle and warm could i dare call it butterfly's?

" so um Noah im tired im going to bed are you staying?" i ask he smirks at me

" Of course im staying." he says walking up the stairs i follow behind

" Still very pink." he says walking in the room i chuckle at him

" yah im going to get dressed." i tell him grabbing my night gown and walking in the bathroom

_Noah Pov, _

I watch her go in the bathroom then lay my head on the bed. How could Jesse hurt her? i will kill him when i see him again . Rachel walks out in a night gown i could see a few scars on her legs but didnt ask.

" So um want to watch a movie?" she asks quietly

" Yah but no musicals." i say trying to make her laugh she just stares at me her eyes still dont have the spark they once did but i thought she would at least smile.

" Um okay how about Paul?" she asks quietly i nod as she slides the movie in the tv. she do sent sit near me its almost like she do sent want to be near me. when the movie ends i turn yo her.

" Rachel are you okay?" i ask she nods and gets up from her chair.

" The um guest room is down the hall." she says quietly i nod and walk out of the room. She changed her mood quickly she was ok one minute the next she was distant. i walk in the guest room it was as big as Rachel's room but green. i lay down on the bed and fall asleep.I wake up in the middle of the night to screaming.

" Rachel!" i call running into her room she was crying.

" He came back." she says i look at the window but it was closed i realize it was a dream.

" Oh Rach it was just a dream." i say sitting next to her she stares at me.

" Noah it was so horrible he just kept hitting me and-" she couldn't finish her sentence without sobbing i hold her what has Jesse done? He Broke Rachel berry...Soon she stops sobbing and looks at me.

" Noah can you sing to me? and stay in the room tonight?" She asks quietly i nod

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So, if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You're feelin' all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Yeah

Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you  
No, no, no, no, no  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you

I look at Rachel She was asleep. right then and there i promised im going to fix Rachel Berry even if it kills me.

* * *

**So i know it was boring does get better guys so yah review and answer questions! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG**


	5. The Mall

**So sorry i have not updated in a while im busy with school so how are you guys? hope you like this chapter also here are questions-**

**Do you want Rachel to have a girl or boy?**

**how do you want her dad's to find out?**

**who do you want to find out next in Glee? **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

** so yah also hope you like my chappy..**

* * *

_Rachel Pov, _

I wake up to Noah staring at me Chills ran down my spine just looking at him.

" Morning Ber-Rachel how did you sleep?" He asks looking at me as i yawn

" Good i haven't had a good's night sleep in three months." i say freezing at my own words he looks at me and could tell i was uncomfortable.

" Get up." he says sitting up swinging his feet over the bed.

" What?" i ask getting confused he stares down at me.

" Get up and get dressed we are going out." he says walking towards the door

" Where are we going?" I ask he roles his eye's

" So many questions Berry just get dressed." he says walking out of the room as i get out of bed..

_Puck Pov, _

i Sit in the living room as i wait for Rachel to walk down the stairs .. When she walks down she is wearing a long sleeve Black shirt baggy enough so you will not notice her baby bump and with black jeans . I sigh i miss the old Rachel berry. I swear im gonna kill St James..

" Ready?" I ask as she plays with a lose string on her shirt.

" Where are we going?" She whines as i get off the couch.

" Somewhere." i say walking towards the door

" Noah Puckerman Tell me where your taking me this instant ." she commands as i laugh at her i walk to my truck. but she do sent budge from her spot.

" Rachel get in the truck." I say looking at her

" Not until you tell me where we are going." she huffs

" I didn't want to do this." i say walking up to her and swooping her up bridal style.

" Put me down this insist Noah Puckerman." She screams

" Gladly ." i say as i set her in my truck and jump in the drivers side.

" Noah.." She whines as i pull out of the drive way.

" Yes berry." i say innocently she roles her eyes at me .

" Where are we going." She whines as i stop at a red light.

" It's a surprise." i say smirking as she get's frustrated

" This could be considered kidnapping Noah my daddy is a lawyer." She says to me i role my eyes as i turn near the Lima Mall.

" You agreed to come with me so it's not kidnapping berry." i tell her with a smirk

" You owe me something to eat i didn't get breakfast ." She huffs in defeat

" What do you want? cause i don't really know what Vegan's eat." i say she looks at me shocked

" What?" i ask as she looks at me

" No one has ever remembered im vegan except my dad's of course but not even Finn remembered ." She says looking at me with a small smile .

" Don't worry about Finn he is a ass at times." i say pulling into the mall she smiles at me for a second.

" Where here." i say she opens the car door and gets out.

" Noah Puckerman i officially hate you." she says stomping her feet as i get out of my truck.

" Why now berry?" i question walking up to her

" Because you freaking made me jump out of bed to go to the mall." She whines as we walk to the front door of the mall.

" But all girl's love the mall." i say holding the door open for her she walks in rolling her eyes

" Im not in the mood to be here what if i see him." she hisses at me i automatically knew who she was talking about

" He is not going to hurt you while im here im officially your Puckerman Knight in shining arm." I say she giggles as we walk to the escalator

" You Know Noah your such a dork at times." she says as we go up the escalator

" I know Just don't tell anyone berry i have a reputation to up hold." i say seriously she pauses and looks at as we get off the escalator .

" What will people say if i talk to you at school Noah ? Im Rachel Berry Glee Freak your the bad boy of the school.." She says looking concerned

" Fuck em i don't care what they say Rachel Berry im your friend ill paint a sign saying Rachel berry is my best friend and hold it up all day at school or even scream it at the top of my lungs im not ashamed of being your berry i love-." i stop myself before i say to much she looks like she's going to cry.

" What's wr-" i go to say but she squeeze's me really tight into a hug

" Noah that's the most sweeties this anyone has ever said to me." She says looking up at me with her brown eyes.

" No problem berry." i say trying to keep my cool even though the most Beautiful girl in Lima is hugging me. God Puck when did you become such a girl i think.. Since i meant Rachel..

" So Rachel There's this really nice Vegan restaurant in the mall they just made lets check it out." i say as she lets go of me and we walk to the new Vegan restaurant.

" Noah thank you." she says as we walk in the restaurant

" Welcome Berry." I say as we get a table.

_Rachel Pov,_

He is so sweet is all i can think as we sit down at a table.

" So How did you know about this place?" i ask as he looks at the menu

" I looked it up on my phone while you were sleeping." he says shrugging it off

" Why?" i ask staring at him

" So many questions berry um for you give you a nice treat." he says he blushes a little.

" aww Noah your blushing." i tell him as a wateriest with red hair and freckles c comes up

" What will you guys be having ?" She asks eyeing Noah

" Vegan pancakes and a coke please." i say she glares at me

" How about you sir?" she asks looking back at him

" Same as my girlfriend." he says glancing at me showing me to go along with it i don't understand why he said that though.

" Oh Okay." she says walking away looking disappointed

" Noah why did you do that?" i ask getting confused

" She's a Ginger i like brunets more." he says simply

" But you dated Quinn." i say eyeing him suspiciously

" Yah but it didn't work out." he says looking away i knew it was a sore subject so i stopped prying at it.

" So uh any baby names yet? He asks as the waitress sets the food down she didn't hear him luckily

" If it's a girl Ziva if it's a boy Levi cause there both Jewish names ." i say looking down at my stomach **  
**

" Good names the baby will be as beautiful as its mother." he says with a smile but it immediately fades at seeing something behind me.

" Hello Rachel and Puck..

* * *

**Who do you think it is? Please Review so i get feed back hope you liked this chapter until next time im Puckleberry4ever **

**As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)**

[Ne-Yo:]  
But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did

[Rihanna:]  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong

[Ne-Yo:]  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you

[Rihanna:]  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh..)

[Ne-Yo:]  
You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh

[Rihanna:]  
Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right

[Ne-Yo:]  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

[Both:]  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...

[Ne-Yo:]  
Yeaahhh... Oohh...

[Rihanna:]  
As much I love you (as much as I need you)  
As much as I need you (oooh..)  
As much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you

[Rihanna:]  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so

And I hate that I love you so.. so...


End file.
